Night of Passion
by mayx25
Summary: Fang tells Hope a few things and he goes to show Lightning.*wink* *wink* lemon


I just want to state that I DO NOT own Final Fantasy ^-^. That honor is bestowed on Square Enix. This story is strictly my imagination doin' it's thang(lol). So…yeah, if you are in any way, shape, or form disturbed by the HopexLight pairing. Don't read this…go away. If you must insult my story, write it on a note and give it to your best friend so they know how you feel ^-^. Have fun reading.

(Lightning's dream)

"_Huh uh uh huh h-h-hh-hhhh- Hope. Faster, Faster." A wicked grin crossed his face as he slowed his speed, torturing her. It didn't matter, she was already going to- "Uh Hope!"_

"Hope!" Lightning shot up into a sitting position. Eyes wide open and sweating, she had had another dream…about him. "Ugh, when will this end." Lightning said to herself. She looked under the blanket that covered her nude form.

'Stupid Vanille', she thought to herself. If it wasn't for her dumbass, all of their clothes would be dry. What was she thinking when she made them all stand by a lake when a Behemoth was playing with its hounds. She could still see the way the water roared towards them, and how it washed all of them away.

Lightning huffed in anger. She never liked being nude for long periods of time. She only did it when it necessary. There was no solution now though. The only thing she could do now was go back to sleep and wait till their clothes dry. But she couldn't sleep, at least not with Fang sleep kicking her and Snow's "fun stick" poking her in the thigh while he moans her sister's name. This was not fun. But Light stuck it out and drifted back to sleep.

(Hope's Dream)

"_Hope, come here Hope." Lightning beckoned him with one finger. He walked closer to her. Realizing she was naked made his body temperature rise. "Oh, Hope, I've been waiting for you. Her hands dropped to her sides and slithered in between her legs. She began panting. "Hope, Hope, Hope."_

"HOPE!" a sharp voice woke him. He shot up, his eyes frantic. "What! What happened?" His eyes landed on a grinning Fang. "Morning sunshine. How'd you sleep?" He gave her an odd look. "What?" Hope asked confused. "How'd you sleep? Did you have any _fun_ dreams?" She winked at him. Hope's eyes widened at her. "How did you…?" Hope saw Fang's eyes travel to his lap.

"It's kind of obvious." She said hinting at his erection. Hope fumbled awkwardly, trying to cover up his manhood. Being naked wasn't his favorite thing. He had been so concerned in trying to cover himself, he didn't realize Fang was naked…like everyone else. Her large breasts bounced as she laughed at his shame. She obviously had no problem being naked. "Geez Fang, could you put some clothes on?" Fang laughed at him once more. "What, you don't looking at me. You know there are millions of men that would."

Her face went grim. "Hope…are you…gay?" Hope looked at her as if she had a leach on her face. "NO, I was dreaming about Lightning!" Hope slapped his hand over his mouth at what he just said. Fang raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, and would that explain your loins arching up?" Hope blushed furiously and said nothing.

"Yep, it must be. Oh, and you might want to find Vanille she, is the one making everyone's clothes." "What?" "Yeah, our clothes were torn to shreds when we found them. Now everyone's making her repay them." She chuckled. "I wonder how she will make them."

_(Later on in the day)_

"Do we really have to wear these; I mean really, we look like idiots." Snow said looking at his grass skirt. "Psh, at least yours comes down to your knee." Fang complained looking at her skirt. The girl's skirts were practically underwear. The only thing covering their chests were leaves. "I think they look nice." Vanille chirped. "Of course you do Vanille, you made them." Light snapped at her. Vanille pouted. "That's not true, Hope do you think Light looks nice?" Lightning hiked up her leaves uncomfortably. After that dream she had, the last thing she wanted was him looking at her. "Um…" Hope cleared his throat as his eyes quickly went up and down her body. He swallowed hard and answered.

"Yeah." He stuttered. There was an awkward silence until Sazh came back, breathless and smiling. "Hey you guys…I found another lake, no Behemoths, no nothing we're clear." He put his hands on his knees and caught his breath. "Fang, are our spare clothes still drying?" "Yeah, but it will still take a while." Lightning sighed and hiked up her top again. "Well…at least we can cover ourselves…I see Fang's the only one having a problem with that." Snow said glancing at Fang's chest.

Fang put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Well I can't help it if they want to come out." Fang said, obviously annoyed with him. "No, Fang…their not coming out…their busting out." Snow said jokingly. "Ok can we please stop talking about boobs?" Lightning said uncomfortable. "Aw, are you jealous no one is talking about yours?" She glanced at Hope. "I'm sure there is someone who would but is too damn shy." Lightning gave her an odd look, and then understood who she was talking about.

"Fang!" she yelled embarrassed. Light knew she wasn't the only one who caught on. An awkward silence filled the area. "Well…I guess we should get started on building the tents, c'mon Snow." Sazh gestured for Snow to follow him and they began pitching tents. Silence returned between the rest of them, making tension thick. Fang broke the silence with a sigh. "Hope…can I talk to you, over by that rock." Fang said irritated. "Um…sure I guess." Hope stood up and followed Fang behind a boulder.

Hours passed by and Fang and Hope were still behind the boulder. "What are they doing?" Snow asked, curious. "I don't know but it's already dark, what is that is important?" Vanille said boredom apparent in her voice. A loud squeal got everyone's attention. Lightning stood up and tried to look behind the giant boulder. "What was that?" Snow asked concerned. "I don't know but it sounds like Hope." Lightning began walking towards the boulder. She was about to walk behind it when she heard Hope's voice. "Fang…that doesn't hurt? I mean…you just shoved them in there." "No…it's actually really enjoyable…she'll like it if you do that." Hope stood up and began walking when he ran into Lightning and she looked confused. Fang slipped past them and walked to the rest of the group. Lightning crossed her arms and looked at Hope. "What were you and Fang talking about?" she asked trying to hide her concern. Hope smiled at her and laughed. "Don't worry about it you'll find out," he said confidently.

He replayed Fang's words in his mind._ Be confident and calm…she'll really like that. _Hope's confidence made Lightning a little weak. His voice seemed deeper and seductive when he was calm. Lightning cleared her throat. "ok." She said a little breathless. What was in his tone that made her emotions pool between her legs.

"Hey Light," Fang called over to them. "Yeah," she called back. "We're gonna go hunting, you two stay, watch the tents." Light nodded and watched them leave. She turned back to Hope, but he wasn't there. She looked around and found him climbing into a tent. He wiggled his body in the tent.

"Hey Light, can I talk to you?" Hope's voice called from the tent. Lightning walked over to the tent and crawled in. It was lit by a small lantern they found. "What is it you want to talk about Hope?" she asked, sitting down next to him. He shrugged. "Stuff." Fang's words were running through his head. _Complement her, tell her what her best features are. Touch her hair and her hands, make sure she knows where you're going._ "Light, has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Hope stared into her aqua pools. "My eyes?" Light questioned. "Yeah, I mean they're really pretty, I like the way they sparkle when you smile." He said his voice deep and alluring.

"Thank you." She said a little surprised at his boldness. He never complimented her right out of nowhere…what did Fang and him talk about. Hope put up a hand and began stoking her pink locks. Lightning felt her control slowly slipping away from her and into Hope's hands. His hand slowly moved from her hair to her face before dropping to her neck. She knew what he wanted, it was apparent in his eyes. His hand went to her throat and caressed it with his thumb. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

He was leaning in to kiss her when she tackled him. Lightning pinned him down and smashed her lips onto his. The warmth of his lips on hers sent shocks up her spine. It wasn't long before they craved for more. Lightning licked and bit his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Hope opened his mouth unprepared for the oral assault. Lightning shoved her tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of the warm cavern. Hope moaned into the kiss, sending vibrations into her mouth, making her mouth tingle. Her hands went to his grass skirt, yanking it down. Hope pulled his mouth away to look at him.

His body was becoming muscular due to the constant situations they were thrown into. His member rigid and swollen with need. He gasped when the warm air blew past his manhood. He looked her dead in the eyes as that wicked grin she'd dreamed about crossed his face. Hope put his hands on her waist and pushed her down so that he was straddling her. He felt the warmth of her core on his penis, making him shiver.

Hope kept running Fang's words through his head. _Calm and confident, calm and confident._ It was hard to be calm and confident when he had never done this before. Hope felt his collectiveness begin to crumble. His hands shook as they went to her back, untying the straps that held up the top. He looked at her, asking for permission to remove it. She wiggled a bit, then nodded. Hope slowly lifted the grass garment off Lightning's chest, trying to stay calm. When he saw her breast was when his calm front came crashing down. His hands began to shake and his confidence began to fade.

Lightning sensed something was wrong and lifted his chin to see his eyes. She saw nerves and anxiety to continue."Hope…what's wrong?" "I…I don't know what to do. I mean… I know what to do, I just…I…I'm trying to-." "Shhh," she hushed him, putting a finger to his lips. "Go with what you know." She whispered. Hope took a deep breath and continued. He remembered what Fang told him to do when he got this far.

Hope placed his lips on her neck, tasting her. Lightning gasped as she felt his warm lips touch her neck. Hope left a trail of hot, wet kisses down her neck to her shoulder, slightly biting the skin. He sucked and bit the sensitive skin, causing shivers to run through her body. One of his hands made its way to her breasts. He began massaging it gently, following Fang's instructions. "Mm," Lightning moaned softly as his hand caressed her breast. Hope lightly pinched the hard, pink nub, earning a satisfied moan from Lightning. He lifted his head to see her face. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lip. Hope felt his member twitch at the site. What was it about Lightning that made him this way.

Lightning felt she needed more control. Hope had stopped, but she wanted more. She put one leg behind his and pulled it, causing him to fall backwards. "Gah!" he squealed as he fell back. Lightning pinned him down again. She stared at him, a lust filled smirk on her face. "Light…" he managed to breathe out. "Hope, you can't even guess how long I've wanted this." She breathed huskily into his ear. Hope thrust his hips up, pushing his head slightly into her. "Uh." She moaned. "I can guess, since we landed on Gran Pulse." "T-, try Gapra Whitewood," she groaned out. "Mmm, why didn't we do when this there?" Hope asked, pushing his hips up again, going into her. Lightning roughly pushed down his hips.

"I'll tell you when you can do that." Hope eyed her breasts hungrily. "I found you l'cie mark. I like where it's at." Hope said, a crooked smirk on his face. Lightning grinned as she dipped her head to his neck and repeated his abuse onto his neck. Hope gaped as she assaulted his neck. She moved quickly from his neck, to his chest and stopped at his hips. "Light." Hope breathed. She looked up at him with lust hazed eyes. "W—ww-what are you gonna do?" he stuttered nervously. Lightning licked her lips tauntingly and placed them at the top of his cock. "Nn." Hope moaned . Ecstasy flooded his veins as she took him in her mouth. He tangled his fingers in her silky pink locks. Hope bucked his hips at her, feeling an ache he had never felt before.

"Yes." He hissed at her. Lightning swirled her tongue around him, driving him over the edge. "Uhuh …oh my…" his voice trailed off. This was AMAZING. She really knew what she was doing and how she was doing it. Hope could feel himself coming close to the end. "Light…I think I'm gonna…" Lightning stopped when she felt him tighten. "Huh," Hope groaned. He felt like stopping…but then remembered Fang's words. _Make sure you please her…make her say your name. Calm and confident. _ Hope took a deep breath and decided he would take charge now. He pushed her back again…earning a soft shriek from Lightning. Hope straddled her naked form. "What do you think you're-uh!" Lightning moaned. Hope had placed his warm mouth over breast, paying special attention to her brand. Lightning matted her hand into his hair. He flicked his tongue over the hard nub, making her cry out. He gently pulled it with his teeth. "More," Lightning moaned softly. Hope moved on to the other breast and repeated the action. He loved the sounds Lightning made. The way she gasped and cried out in ecstasy, how she whispered dirty things to him.

It was time to bump it up a level though. Hope lifted his mouth from her breast and Lightning moaned in protest. Hope liked the Light he was seeing. Lust full, passionate, sexy, and of course naked. "Hope…I need you…now!" she demanded. She was aching for him, aching like never before. "Be patient." He said shakily. He was aching for her too, but he wanted this to last. Hope began running his tongue down from the valley of her breast to her navel. She gasped at his warm tongue circling her bellybutton. He played with her belly ring, flipping it around with his teeth and tongue.

"Lower Hope." She whispered desperately. He could hear the need and desire in her voice. _I hope you like this._ Hope thought as his hands traveled in between her legs. "Yes," Lightning hissed with anticipation . Her legs spread almost automatically when his hands landed on her thighs. Hope leaned down to kiss her, preparing for her reaction might be to this. What if she didn't like it…she wasn't like Fang so it might not feel the same. Lightning's tongue attacked his in the kiss, sucking it and pulling it into her mouth. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Hope took a deep breath through his nose, and finally pushed one finger into her.

Lightning thrashed her head back and moaned loudly. "Oh Hope!" she cried as he added one more finger. She rocked against his fingers, craving deeper penetration. How did he know how to do this? Hope's thumb began teasing her clit as his two fingers thrust into her hot, wet core .Lightning felt herself coming close to her climax. Her muscles began clenching around his fingers and her breathing became shallow. "Hope, Hope uhuh Hope."She moaned loudly as she came onto his hand. Her warm, sticky juices pooled on his fingers. Hope pulled his digits out of her and looked at his now glossy fingers.

He saw her staring at him. Hope licked his fingers, tasting her sweet juices. Lightning blushed a dark red. Hope licked his fingers clean with a wicked grin. He felt Lightning's fingers wrap around his member. She starting pumping him vigorously. He moaned her name in a high pitch. His hips rocked with her hand. Hope knew he had to get inside her now or he would embarrass himself. He pulled off her fingers and spread her legs wider. Lightning gasped in anticipation. He wedged his hips between her thighs and placed his head at her entrance. He took a deep breath, then thrust himself into her. Lightning thrashed and writhed below in pleasure.

Hope groaned and fisted his hands. He looked at Lightning. Her face was twisted in pleasure and her eyes were closed. Hope pulled out and thrusted back in her. He did this at a comfortable speed for a while, but Lightning wanted more friction. "Huh uh uh huh h-h-hh-hhhh- Hope. Faster, Faster." A wicked grin crossed his face as he slowed his speed, torturing her. Lightning whined in complaint. "Hope!" she screamed. He followed his lover's orders and picked up speed. He plunged deep and fast into her. "Hope!" She yelled, thrashing her head back. "L-l-Light." Hope moaned at the same volume. Pleasure overwhelmed them and battered them. They ground their hips into each other's making the friction unbearable. They moaned and screamed their cries of pleasure. The both of them were at the edge of their climax. "Uhh, uhh, Hope!" Lightning moaned as she came. "Lightning, Lightning, Liiiiiiiightniiiiiing!" Hope moaned loudly, pulling out as he ejaculated. Their bodies trembled together. Hope collapsed beside her, sighing in exhaustion. Lightning put a hand on his chest and he covered it with his. She turned her head to face him. His eyes were cloudy and droopy, the corners of his mouth were slightly turned up. He stared into her sparkly eyes. "I love you..Light." Hope said, a smile on his face. "I love you too, Hope." Hope took her hand and kissed it.

"Hey Hope." Lightning said. "Hm." He responded. "How did you know to do all that?" He smirked at her. "Fang told me." "Lightning sat up. "So that's what you guys were talking about for so long. "Yep," he chirped. There was a silence between…then Lightning smiled. "I guess you're really good at following orders." Hope blushed. "Did I do ok?" He asked blushing "Oh yeah…made me think you've done it before." Hope smiled a prideful, triumphant smile.

"Lightning…I think we should check on the other tents." She nodded in agreement and they started helping each other with their clothes. When they were both dressed, they went outside…only to see the other's with shocked faces…well Sazh and Vanille were shocked. Fang and Snow were grinning. "Have fun?" Fang asked them almost happily. Hope nodded at her, a smug grin on his face. "I would think so…all the noise we heard." Snow commented. Vanille shook her head. "I don't want to sleep in that tent anymore." Everyone laughed.

_END!_


End file.
